Nobody Oughta Be Alone on Christmas
by Britt1
Summary: Bobby and Lindsay reunite once again after he leaves for a long time.


Nobody Oughta Be Alone On Christmas  
  
Author: Britt  
  
Summary: Bobby and Lindsay reunite once again after he leaves for a long time.  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my FIRST fic, so PLEASE be somewhat gentle (but if it sucks that bad, you can tell me) ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
11 PM  
  
Bobby Donnell took one last look around the dark office. He picked up the small, framed picture of his entire firm and looked at the seven smiling faces. They were all so happy back then, before they began taking cases only for the money. Back then, which was only about a year and a half ago, they still had their ideals. They couldn't cross-examine a rape victim until she sobbed without going home and sobbing them selves. Now, everything, including a sobbing young girl who had been completely violated, was uniform to them. It didn't even bother them anymore. With this change had come something else: fighting. The group was always arguing about something. Rebecca and Lucy were always at each other's throats, as were Eleanor and Lindsay. Lindsay- just that name brought a smile to his face. He had never gotten up the courage to actually admit it, but he loved her more than anything else in the world. He knew after everything that happened in the past, she could never love him  
back. So everything was all messed up, and nobody was the same as they had been when they had started the firm. He had decided the best thing to do would be to leave. He figured he must be the root of the problem, considering he was the boss. So he packed his bags, wrote a note, left it at the office, and then he was gone.  
  
8 AM  
  
Lindsay Dole walked tiredly into the office, where she found Lucy Hatcher standing, looking shocked. "Hey Lucy, what's wrong?" she questioned her friend. "Bobby..." was all she said. "What about him?" "He left a note...he's gone." "Excuse me?" exclaimed Lindsay. By this time the others had walked in and after hearing the news, the office was in chaos. Everyone began yelling at each other. "SHUT UP!" yelled Eugene Young over everyone. They all turned and stared at him. "Thank you. Now, we have to face the facts. Apparently, Bobby is gone. And it is up to us to find him. We can't just let him leave!" Finishing his speech, Eugene was happy to see that it looked as if everyone agreed with him.  
  
11 AM  
  
The entire group looked at each other worriedly. They had searched the city over for the past three hours. They had had no luck. Lindsay went to the airport but the names of ticket-purchasers were kept confidential. "I think he's gone...for good." Lucy, never one for shyness, voiced what everyone had been thinking, but no one wanted to say. "We can't give up!" said Rebecca Washington, horrified at the thought of losing her oldest friend. "What else can we do?" asked Jimmy Berluti despairingly. "I don't know," sighed Lindsay.  
  
1 year later  
  
8 PM  
  
Helen Gamble and Lindsay both rushed around their apartment, getting ready for their double date. They both looked pretty good in their similar short black dresses, black hose, and black heels. Lindsay walked into the bathroom where she began to pull her light, shiny brown locks into an elegant twist on top of her head. "Come on Helen, we would have so much fun together!" she exclaimed loudly to her best friend, who was in her bedroom. Finishing her hair, Lindsay walked out of the bathroom as Helen entered and began to squeeze toothpaste on her toothbrush head. "I don't know, I mean, criminal law and me? Do you think that makes sense?" Lindsay nodded enthusiastically, brushing powder onto her creamy complexion. "I have already okayed it with Eugene and as soon as you say the word, you're in." "Okay," Helen said. Lindsay began jumping up and down, spilling her blush everywhere. "Really?" she asked. "Really!" replied Helen, and throwing her arms around Lindsay, she joined her  
in jumping and screaming fervently, until they were late for their date.  
  
4 years later  
  
Bobby walked toward the painfully familiar building. He stepped onto the elevator and then got off on the 7^th floor. Walking slowly, he turned a left and saw it. The office, HIS office. Well, it used to be his office. It wasn't anymore. He got a little closer and just stared at it. It felt like just yesterday he had been walking in there, sitting at the large conference table, talking to his colleagues, but in reality it had been five years. The door had even changed. It now read in large glossy black letters: Young, Dole, Frutt, Washington, and Gamble. "I can't believe it," he mused ruefully. "Lindsay actually got Helen to work here." He heard bits of laughing and conversation coming from inside. The door was then opened and he rushed back into the shadows, not wanting to show himself yet. At first he was surprised to see a past client who he recognized vaguely by name, but not by face. Then he heard a Christmas song begin to play inside. It was Darlene Love singing  
"Nobody Oughta Be Alone on Christmas." "Oh, the irony," he thought sarcastically. He realized it must be Lucy's annual Christmas party. He waited about another half-hour and then, gathering up his courage, he went in.  
  
Inside  
  
Lindsay, Helen, Lucy, Rebecca, Eugene, Jimmy, and Eleanor all sat together at a table they had set up for the party. The five women were perched on different parts of it, and the two men relaxed in seats. The door next to the table opened and they all looked up, ready to greet another client. They all gasped in shock upon seeing none other than Robert G. Donnell.  
  
Lindsay was the first to recover and she stood up and smiled at Bobby. "Bobby...what are you doing here?" she asked unable to believe it was him. He looked at them and to their surprise he looked almost...shy. "I'll leave if you want me to, but I just couldn't stay away any longer. I left because I thought I was causing the fighting between all of us," he was interrupted by everyone trying chaotically to tell him it wasn't his fault. He cut them off saying, "I know now it was not my fault but at the time I thought it was. I am sorry for taking the easy way out and just leaving. I really hope you guys can forgive me." He looked down, not sure what to say and not sure they were going to say anything. He felt a tap on his shoulder and then he heard Lindsay say sweetly, "There's nothing to forgive." He looked up at their smiling faces, and felt a grin spread over his own face.  
  
1 AM  
  
Bobby and Lindsay smiled happily at each other, cuddling closer. The entire firm watched, grinning, knowing that the pair was finally going to get together. Bobby smiled down at Lindsay, gently kissing her head. "Bobby..." she trailed off. He encouraged her with a soft stroke of her hair. "Where does this leave us?" she asked him, desperately hoping that on Monday they wouldn't go back to Bobby and Lindsay, colleagues. "Lindsay, I love you, and I just want to be with you." "I love you too," she smiled at him and he leaned down and finally kissed her fully on the lips. "They're really exchanging fluids with that one!" exclaimed Lucy. "LUCY!" said everyone exasperatedly. "It's about time!" Rebecca yelled happily. "Finally!" said Eleanor and Jimmy. They all looked over at Eugene when they heard a sniff. He was wiping a tear away hurriedly. "Oh, I'm just so happy!" he said, blowing his nose. As everyone suppressed smiles, he looked up and exclaimed, "Group hug!" Exchanging  
grins, they all ran over to Bobby and Lindsay and threw their arms around them. Bobby looked down at the love of his life and his best friends, his family, and he realized that for the first time in his life he was truly happy. He would never be alone on Christmas again.  
  
Author's note: Like I said in the beginning, this is my first fanfic, so be gentle but PLEASE send feedback. I'm BEGGING here, you guys! ;) 


End file.
